


sweet scent in the air

by larryhaylik



Series: From Nagoya to Sendai [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhaylik/pseuds/larryhaylik
Summary: "Gimme that," Yuzuru said, taking Shoma's cup and gently started to pull out the petals. It was a bit of bother, not that he would ever admit as much to Shoma, but it was just - a necessity. The trees bloomed pearlescent pink and white, so bright and alive against the bark, not-yet green grass and blue sky. And every now and then, the wind would carry over the sweet scent of those that actually smelled of something, and Yuzu would stop everything except breathing, just breathing.(Can be read separately.)
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno
Series: From Nagoya to Sendai [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665580
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	sweet scent in the air

"This is stupid."

Yuzuru heaved a sigh.

"Have some respect for the poor plants, would you."

"It's not my fault they keep falling into my cup!" Shoma protested, a finger swirling in his tea in an attempt to fish out the fifth petal. Even as he victoriously managed to do it, a light breeze passed and the cherry blossoms descended over their blanket, food and into their drinks like falling snow. Shoma grumbled.

"Gimme that," Yuzuru said, taking Shoma's cup and gently started to pull out the petals. It was a bit of bother, not that he would ever admit as much to Shoma, but it was just - a necessity. The trees bloomed pearlescent pink and white, so bright and alive against the bark, not-yet green grass and blue sky. And every now and then, the wind would carry over the sweet scent of those that actually smelled of something, and Yuzu would stop everything except breathing, just breathing.

"There you go," he said, passing the tea back to Shoma, and this time the cup was covered with the lid of the bento box that carried their lunch until half an hour ago.

Shoma snorted, then smiled, a fond teeny thing reserved especially for their trips in public where Shoma was still a touch too shy to show too much.

"Thanks, love," he mumbled, took a sip, and covered it back up before setting it aside. Yuzuru watched him as he leaned back to rest on his palms, eyes closed, face turned towards the sun. It wasn't that warm, not yet, but Yuzuru could feel the rays tingle even through his sweater, so Shoma's bare skin must've been soaking up the light like moss soaks up rainwater.

Yuzuru shuffled over quietly, then laid down with his head on Shoma's thighs, getting comfortable. From the corner of his eye, he could see Shoma look around, trying to figure out whether anyone was paying them any attention. He must've caught someone looking because blush spread on his cheeks. Yuzuru giggled.

"Okay?"

"I think the lady to the right might actually start cooing at any second now," Shoma whispered. Yuzu giggled some more, raising his hand to cup Shoma's face. It was warm, though he now couldn't tell whether that was the sun or the shyness. In any case, he ran his thumb over Shoma's cheek, felt him lean into the touch for a moment as another breeze rustled through and more petals descend over them. Yuzuru laughed, cleared them off his chest and then turned on his side to curl up.

The park wasn't full, not nearly - exactly why they had gone just after lunchtime on Tuesday. A stream bubbled close by, winding its way through the cherry trees and down among the pine trees, a few kids running around it, jumping over. There was a pair of elderly ladies on the bench, deep in what looked like a passionate conversation, and a bunch of younger people further off, laughing, enjoying the time before classes started again. Yuzuru stretched his legs, then curled again, the sun warm on his back.

"You've got flowers in your hair," Shoma murmured. Yuzu hummed as Shoma picked them out with tentative touches, tugging gently now and then.

"Thanks," he mumbled into Shoma's thigh, contentment wrapped around him like a blanket. Shoma continued running his fingers through the strands and if Yuzu dozed off, sweet scent in the air, petals soft as they fell on his skin, Shoma's attention gentle, well - who could blame him.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.larryhaylik.tumblr.com/)


End file.
